


The Hand that Feeds You

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Chickens, Cows, Ducks, Hybrids, I'm Sorry, Joke Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Wonshik is Hakyeon's new farmhand. Take care of the animals, the crops. Simple. Simple...
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so SORRY for what you are going to be forced to look at in this, but also I'm not. I have so much fun writing and making fun of this.

Wonshik stepped out of the cab onto the gravel driveway. This was a nice place. A small farmhouse sat on the hill to the right of the driveway and on the left there was a barn. A hen house was on the barn's side, a small fenced in area for it and a doggy door allowing the chickens into the barn. There were four hens in the fence, pecking at the ground. One brown hen perked its head up and looked at Wonshik. Wonshik was distracted by a low moo. A tan man in jeans and beige shirt was approaching with a black and white dairy cow beside him. 

"Hi! Are you the new farmhand?" Wonshik smiled. He paid the cab and approached the farmer as it drove away. 

"Yeah! Are you Hakyeon?" The farmer nodded. 

"Yes. Let me put Taekwoon in the barn and then we can talk inside the house." Wonshik nodded, following Hakyeon into the grey barn. 

The barn was warm, and had a few stalls and a loft. The loft was full of hay. The cow obediently went into its stall, softly mooing at Hakyeon's praise and pat to its head. Wonshik smiled too patting the cows head at the offer from Hakyeon. 

"Have you ever worked on a farm before?"

"When I was a kid, my grandparents had a farm. I would go there in the summer for a job." Hakyeon nodded. He grabbed a pitchfork from the wall and threw in some hay for the cow. The bovine lazily chewed down. 

"Well then I think you'll be comfortable staying here. Easier to have farmhands to live on the property than ask them to drive an hour from the city at four am."

"Four?" Hakyeon laughed as he nodded and put away the pitchfork.

"Yeah, Hongbin likes to wake me up pretty early." 

"Hongbin?"

"The rooster." Hakyeon grabbed Wonshik by the forearm, smiling up at him. He had the funniest smile. "Let's go inside and talk."

"This is a great place you have. Really good condition for a farmhouse." Hakyeon's kitchen was a feast for the eyes. Very quant with it's old cabinets and abused table. It was all in white with yellow paint accents on the counters. If it weren't for the fridge, lights, and stove, Wonshik could be fooled into thinking he went back in time. Dishes were drying in a rack on the counter. Pots and pans hung on the wall opposite to the utilities. A single sprig of lavender was in a vase on the table. 

"I've lived here for years. I dont want to live somewhere in bad conditions." Wonshik nodded, running his hand over the table. It had scratches all over it and a worn spot in the middle, where the vase sat. Wonshik sat once he was instructed. 

"So you're okay with everything in the job description?" Hakyeon asked as he began to gather things. He pulled a cast iron skillet from the wall.

"Yeah. I'm ready to do whatever you need." 

"Aren't you a darling," Hakyeon cooed. He was cracking eggs into a glass bowl. Several ingredients surrounded him on the counter. Wonshik didn't remember him getting them. 

"Are you making dinner?" 

"Of course! It's a long trip out from the city and it's late. How do you feel about quiche?" 

"Feel about what?" Hakyeon looked up at him with wide eyes. He was frozen in the middle of chopping a bell pepper. 

"You've never had one?"

"No?" Hakyeon pouted his lips and returned to quickly chopping. 

"Well then we are changing that!" Wonshik followed Hakyeon's hands. 

"Would you like a tour dear?" Hakyeon had put the  _ quiche _ in the oven and was now smiling at him from the opposite side of the table. They had some bread together as a snack. 

"Yeah, of course." Wonshik squeaked as he was pulled up and dragged out of the kitchen. 

"Bathroom is right there, door behind the stairs. This is the living room." Despite what Wonshik expected, this wasn't how his grandparents farm was. The furniture was nice, albeit warn in. There was a fireplace, unlit, up against the wall opposite to the stairs. A bookshelf was full of books and little trinkets. The fireplace shelf had photo frames. There was a cat asleep on the couch. Couch being a loose term. Really it was just a wooden bench cushioned with pillows. In the corner, with it's back to them, was a brown recliner. 

"Its really cozy." 

"Oh yes you'll love it. Let me take you upstairs." Wonshik jerked his head back.

"What?" Hakyeon tugged him up the wooden stairs, still all smiles. 

Despite Wonshik's dirty mind, he let himself be dragged into one of the three doors upstairs. 

"This will be your bedroom. The closet is empty and the bathroom is right across from you. It only has a shower in there though. The tub is downstairs. My bedroom is to your right," Hakyeon winked, "should you need anything. Do you like it?" The room was plain, though with forest green wallpaper. The bed only had a white sheet on it currently. There was a wardrobe against the same wall as the closet door. Wonshik set his bag down on the bed. 

"Yeah, it's great." Hakyeon hummed, smiling. 

"I'll leave you to get everything situated then, I'll get you some blankets." Hakyeon disappeared back out the door. Wonshik unzipped his two duffle bags and started sorting out clothes. He packed a lot, but he packed simple. It was supposed to be a few months. 

“Oh look at you! Getting all organized!” Hakyeon cooed, setting a thick comforter down on the bed. It looked like a quilt. 

“Trust me, it won’t stay like this.” Hakyeon laughed and Wonshik noticed he seemed to… sparkle when he smiled. 

"You're so cute! Come on downstairs when you're done." Hakyeon left him and Wonshik was left with a distinct.. weird feeling. They'd known each other for half an hour at most, why was Hakyeon already throwing compliments? Maybe he was just naturally cozy. Wonshik sighed and took the bags off the bed, unfolding the quilt. It was nice, pretty blues and lavenders. It would be lovely to sleep under too, feeling it now. Wonshik finished unpacking before heading out, pulling the little chain to turn off the light along the way. 

"What are you making now?" Hakyeon was slicing up a cucumber next to a big metal bowl. 

"Oh I'm just tossing some salad." Hakyeon looked up and gave him a smile. "You've never had good until you have fresh from the garden. Would you like to help me?" Wonshik stepped behind the island to join him. 

"Of course." 

"Great! In the strainer there's some carrots that need to be washed and grated. Would you do that for me?" Hakyeon held Wonshik's bicep as he asked. Wonshik was reminded of his grandmother. 

"Sure thing. What else is in it?" He asked as he moved to the sink to do just that. 

"Oh just some romaine, I crushed up some peanuts, a few snap peas, cherry tomatoes. I'll put parmesan curls on top when I'm done, and of course dressing.” wonshik nodded along. He brought the carrots over to the island with him, standing beside Hakyeon. There was a cutting board and grater set up just for him.

“Were you a chef before this?” Hakyeon chuckled and shook his head. 

“Not at all, charmer. It’s just a hobby of mine.” 

“Pretty impressive then. I burn cereal.”

“Oh I’m sure that’s not true!” Hakyeon was skittering around the kitchen again, collecting things. He measured out a generous amount of oil.

“Oh it definitely is. When I was in college, my roommate and I were banned from the dorm kitchen.” Despite himself, Hakyeon snorted out a laugh. He covered his mouth as he giggled. Wonshik got that warm fuzzy feeling again from the smile Hakyeon gave him when he looked at him.

“I’ll teach you then, when i have the time.” He pat Wonshik’s arm again. Touching it seemed to be becoming a habit. Wonshik nodded, holding eye contact for a moment. They broke it as the timer rang. Wonshik quickly went back to grating the carrots while Hakyeon got oven mitts and pulled the pan from the oven. Wonshik smiled at his little coo of ‘Delightful!’. 

“What would you like?” Hakyeon asked, his head in the cabinet full of glasses while Wonshik sat at the table. The food  _ did _ look delicious, and not to mention beautiful. “I have tea, water. I think i might have some wine myself.” 

“You don’t need to break anything out for me. It's not that special.” Hakyeon scoffed. He turned back to Wnoshik with a wine glasses in either hand.

“Nonsense! Now I insist you have a drink with me, and it’s not like I have some huge wine cellar. The bottle is just from last year.” Hakyeon set one glass in front of him. He came back to the table again with a dark glass bottle. “You do drink, yes? I don’t actually want to force you.” Wonshik nodded, watching Hakyeon then proceed to twist a cork screw into the top. 

“I do, just never anything that… fancy.” 

“Pft, nonsense. Wine doesn’t have to be fanciful. It's just a little european. Everyone is allowed a glass at meals.” He was sitting on the table, pouring Wonshik a glass. “It certainly makes dealing with family easier.” He handed the glass to Wonshik, encouraging him to sip. He moved away once Wonshik did so. 

“It’s… interesting.”

“Your first glass?” He was pouring his own glass now.

“Yeah. I don’t really consider myself a wine aunt kind of guy.” Wonshik held it up and swirled it like people always seemed to do. It sloshed around the walls. 

“Well i hope you enjoy it. It’s from one of my friends, owns a vineyard a few miles away. It’s a lovely little place.” Hakyeon  _ finally _ sat down in his seat across from Wonshik. Wonshik gladly took a bite.  _ So good. _

“So he told me,” Wonshik tried to explain through giggles. Hakyeon was the same, leaning over the now cleared table giggling away at Wonshik’s story. “Stop laughing! I’m trying to talk!” hakyeon just laughed more, a delightfully pleasant noise. The wine bottle was sitting empty on the table, and the second one was working well towards empty. Wonshik was starting to like them, and he was starting to think he understood what that “Cherry and bosol wood” crap that hakyeon said meant. “He told me if i come back talking like a hic, he’ll skin me.”

“A hic!” It wasn’t actually that funny, but they were both laughing like it was. It was late, but Wonshik was enjoying himself greatly with his new boss.

Said boss rose up, on shaky arms, and crossed over to Wonshik. He sat on the table again, and spoke with a hand caressing Wonshik’s arm. This was a firmer clutch, a subtle grope. 

“I think- I think it’s time we turn in for the night.”

“Aw, already?” Wonshik joked, smiling up at his boss. Hakyeon nodded and did a different kind of giggle, high pitched and giddy. 

“Yes, unfortunately. Hongbin is going to wake us up rather early. Come on, big boy.” He weakly tried to pull Wonshik up from the chair. They both stumbled when Wonshik stood and Hakyeon looked up to him with an odd fondness. He squeezed the arm again before letting go. “Go get washed up and to bed, sport.” Wonshik snorted and turned away for the stairs, calling “okay, dad” on his way. Hakyeon wasn’t following. 

  
  
  
  


Wonshik was going to shoot the rooster off the roof when it started crooning at five a.m. 

“Good morning, dear.” Hakyeon turned around to him, smiling. His eyes graced over Wonshik, the flannel he had thrown over himself while grumbling about the hour. Oh, don’t you just look like the perfect little country boy?” Hakyeon turned around, two plates in hand.

“Are you always going to be making food like this?” Wonshik grumbled, stepping up to the table to see the plate of pancakes hakyeon sat down. 

“Well, you’re going to be doing a lot of work, the least I can do is nourish you. Please, eat.” Wonshik relented and sat down. They looked good, and after last night’s dinner, Wonshik was excited to try them. He was just exhausted. Hakyeon was chipper though, well accommodated to his schedule. 

“So I thought we’d start with a real tour, then go over schedules for the crops. I’ll probably have you milk Taekwoon and collect the hens eggs as well, just to get comfortable. I’ve already tilled the soil out in the field, we just need to plant. I was waiting for you to do that.” He winked playfully at Wonshik. Wonshik nodded along, mouth full. The rooster had finally stopped crooning, but there was distinct clucking just outside the door. 

When they did open the door, they were flocked by hens. They swarmed around the duo’s feet, clucking and pecking the ground. The rooster stood back, staring directly at Wonshik with feathers ruffled. 

“Good morning ladies,” Wonshik greeted with a chuckle, reaching down to run a hand over feathers. The golden brown hen he had pet didn’t move, allowing her feathers to be caressed. The rooster made shrill noise and immediately she ran from Wonshik, to the rooters side like all the others. Hakyeon laughed.

“Don’t mind him. Hongbin can be a little territorial. I’ll take you to the barn to get their feed.” wonshik nodded and followed after him. The flock followed, still loud and fussy. It took some force on Hakeon’s part to push the large barn door open, once he did, the cow from before was revealed. It lifted its head to look at the two, batting its eyes as Hakyeon came in. 

“After you feed the chickens, you milk Taekwoon. The seed is up here.” Hakyeon took Wonshik up a wooden staircase to a hay loft. He went up to a barrel and opened it, scooping out a pint container full of seed. He handed it to Wonshik with a smile. “One of those every morning where they won't get in the way.” Wonshik nodded and took the container, heading back down the stairs. Some hens had followed into the barn, pecking at stray kernels, but most remained with the black rooster. 

“The rooster is beautiful. I’ve never seen one like him.” Wonshik threw seed out onto the driveway he came in as hakyeon watched. 

“He is. He’s a sumatran. The tail is my favorite part, how long it is.” Wonshik nodded. Hongbin almost seemed to preem, as though he knew what they were saying. He remained close to the hen from before. 

“What’s going on with those two?” He asked, handing the pint container back to hakyeon. 

“Oh that’s jaehwan, she’s Hongbin’s favorite. They’re kind of the head of the flock, so to speak.” 

“Huh, i didn’t know chickens did that.” 

“They don't,” Hakyeon replied mystically, heading back into the barn. Wonshik stayed out in the driveway, watching the hens peck at the ground. They were all kinds of brilliant colors and patterns. Spots, solid blotches, single feathers. The power couple of the bunch was most intriguing. “Wonshik, are you coming?”

The cow was in the center of the barn now, standing calmly. Underneath was a bucket with a stool in front of it. 

“Have you ever milked before?” 

“No, we just had pigs on our farm.” hakyeon nodded, He lead Wonshik to the stool and had him sit down. 

“It’s odd at first, and taekwoon gets nervous with new people, but it should be okay.” Hakyeon guided Wonshik’s hands forward, to grab udders. “Just squeeze and pull. It’ll be weird at first but soon you’ll get into a rhythm.” The cow tried to step away at Wonshik’s hands on it, but Hakyeon steadied it. The farmer guided Wonshik, helping him get some healthy squirts of milk into the bucket. 

“See? You’re a natural!” Wonshik continued with that pride in his chest. It did feel off-putting, but it was a necessary evil. Taekwoon was a healthy cow, easily filling the bucket. 

“Why do you name the animals male names?” 

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, Hongbin is a rooster so it would make sense for them, but Taekwoon and Jaehwan just seem like odd names for ladies.” Hakyeon was standing now, holding Taekwoon’s head to his chest and petting. 

“I like the names, and they like the names. I don’t think animals really mind what humans call them. I call Taekwoon princess sometimes and she loves me all the same.” The cow snorted, tail swatting. Wonshik nodded. It was reasonable enough, a little weird, but who was he to judge. The bucket was half full by the time Taekwoon started to fuss and stop giving milk. 

“Perfect. Now we’ll have to do that later tonight as well. She usually gives a quart or so every day.”

“Do you pasteurize it?” Hakyeon took the bucket, heading out of the barn. 

“Since I sell it, I have to. You can drink it when it’s this fresh, but i feel safer heating it up. You’re free to wander around while you wait for me, if you like.” Hakyeon headed up to the house, leaving Wonshik out. The hens had dispersed some, all the seed taken. The round brown hen from before was preening another hen, sorting through her feathers as they sat together. 

Wonshik heard a splash and whipped his head around. Further past the house was a small pond that Wonshik never noticed. Wadding there was a duck, solitary. Wonshik went back into the barn, gathering a fistfull of feed.

The duck had a long grey neck, and it looked to Wonshik curiously as he stepped up to the pond. Wonshik held out his hand, exposing the seed. Hesitantly, the duck stepped out of the pond. 

“Oo, aren’t you a lanky thing.” The duck ate the seed from his palm, softly quacking happily. Wonshik slowly reached out with his other hand, palm open. The duck didn’t resist the caress to his feathers either. Odd. “You’ve got such little legs though! Cute!” THe duck quacked at him, sounding almost offended. Wonshik cleaned off his hands and stood, looking down at the fowl. “How do you get around on those, buddy?” he teased. The duck bit onto his pant leg, refusing to release when wonshik tried to pull his leg away. He reached down to pull the bird off, and immediately realized his mistake. The bird hounded him, spreading his wings and hissing. Wonshik darted away before he could get bit. Leave it to him to get chased down by an animal ⅕ his height. The duck continued to yell as he chased after Wonshik, feathers flying. 

Wonshik nearly fell flat on his face looking back. Where was the duck and why the  _ hell _ was a man now chasing him? Wonshik scrambled for the porch, to be behind Hakyeon who stepped out due to the commotion. 

"What's going on?"

"Who is that?!" Wonshik pointed at the man that followed him. He was tall and broad, and completely naked. Feathers covered his cheeks, his hips. 

"Sanghyuk! What did I tell you yesterday?!"

"He was mocking me!" 

"Is that any excuse to blow our cover?" Hakyeon sounded like he was scolding a toddler and not a giant naked man on his porch. The man huffed and pouted his lips, duck-like. 

"No.."

"Exactly. Now apologize to Wonshik." 

"I'm sorry," he grumbled, looking away from the pair. Hakyeon turned around to face Wonshik.

"Are you alright dear? This must be so confusing for you." 

"I… he… what?" Hakyeon tsked. 

"Come inside, I'll explain everything." Hakyeon lead the farmhand back into the house easily, patting his shoulder. He tossed one glare back at Sanghyuk before closing the door. 

"So," Hakyeon started, sitting down after he poured Wonshik a cup of milk. "I'm sure you have questions." 

"A lot, yeah." 

"Well, certain animals I have here are... special. Of course they can appear normal. That's how I got them. All of them were sold to me as animals, I had no idea what was really the case." Wonshik took a shaky sip of the milk. The job was proving itself too good to be true. "They're all like Sanghyuk, able to be animal and human whenever they like. Jaehwan, Hongbin, and Taekwoon can all do the same." Wonshik froze before spitting the milk back into the glass. He was drinking… Taekwoon was a- he milked a man-cow. Hakyeon sighed. "I told them to stay as animals in your presence, u till I thought you might be ready, but obviously Sanghyuk went against that. He's got a temper." 

"They're- they're just like that? No curse or- or weird science thing they just…?" Hakyeon nodded softly. 

"I have no idea how it works. But they just change back and forth. One minute I can be milking Taekwoon or collecting eggs and the next I'm bickering with a naked man with a tail or feathers. It's not that hard once you get over the shock, and they're still all very sw-" The door to the kitchen swung open. In it, stood three men, all naked and all staring at the two. Wonshik's brain short circuited. The paler one had black splotches over his sides and long ears. On his forehead, he had brown horns, very short. A tail was swatting behind him. Like it had when he was milk- 

The other two had feathers on their cheeks like Sanghyuk. Light brown that matched cute curls and big batting eyes. Behind him was black feathers and soft hair laying across his forehead. There was a long tail behind him, the same black feathers. What Wonshik, regretfully, figured out was Jaehwan the hen, beamed at them. 

"He knows now?!"

"Were you just waiting for Sanghyuk to slip up?" Hakyeon scowled at them. Taekwoon,  _ ugh _ , nodded softly. The nudity of the three of them didn't help either. Wonshik was hanging on a shoestring avoiding covering his eyes. 

"I actually considered it this morning, just to get it out of the way," Hongbin replied. His voice was smooth and deep, completely unlike the shrill rooster crows from the morning. 

"You're all terrible. Will you get out so I can speak without giving him a breakdown?" Completely ignoring their owner, the group stepped in and Wonshik just forgot about breathing. Jaehwan took his head and pet him, like Wonshik had done before. He had a sparkly smile as a human, and large hands. Up close, Wonshik could tell there was a slight hill to Taekwoon's chest. 

"Did you pick him because he's so handsome?" Jaehwan asked, laughing when his rooster smacked his arm. Wonshik put his head on the table as the family talked around him. God, give him the strength… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read too far into this its comedy
> 
> @my irl bro, is this everything you dreamed of Lol

“But Hakyeonnn!” Wonshik came down the stairs to whining. The rooster outside wasn’t crowing, but Wonshik hadn’t slept at all the night before so he was startled awake by Hakyeon getting ready. Said farmer was stirring a cup of, probably, tea while the man in front of him complained. It was one of the animals, going off the feathers and bare ass-edness. The hen. It stomped and huffed as Hakyeon continued to ignore him. 

“It’s not fair! Why does she get chicks but I don’t! You’re all so mean to me!” His face was red from the upset. Wonshik tried to just walk around without attracting attention, but it was a lost cause. Jaehwan immediately clung to his arm, jumping and big brown eyes boring into him. “Mr. farmhand!” he practically shouted, ignoring Hakyeon correcting him saying his name was Wonshik. “Do you think it’s fair that the ladies get to have eggs and I don't?! Would I be that awful of a mother?!” Wonshik looked to Hakyeon. This was not his territory. 

“Jaehwan, leave the poor boy alone. You don’t get chicks because you’re not all chicken. I don’t want five toddlers running butt naked on my farm.”

“So you just leave me here to suffer? To know my husband can give something to them he can never give me?” He put a hand to his forehead like he was in a soap opera. A bad one. 

“What is going on?” Wonshik dared to ask, albeit a little scared to find the answer. Hakyeon sighed. 

“Jaehwan is upset because I let Hongbin fertilize one of the hen’s nests. They’re not allowed to have chicks because they would be shapeshifters like them. Don’t worry about it dear.” 

“Why wouldn't he? You are denying me of my dreams, Hakyeon! Dreams! Does that mean nothing to you?”

“You’ll get over it by tomorrow.” Jaehwan cried in anguish, stomping out of the door. Wonshik blinked, watching out the view of the window Jaehwan stomping back to the barn. There were such violent wake up calls here. 

“Sorry about that, Wonshik. He’s very theatrical.” 

“Why do you have a rooster and hens if you don’t want eggs?” Wonshik asked, gathering up some food for himself. Hakyeon sat on the counter with his tea and sighed.

“Those two were an accident. They all were. I had Jaehwan first and it was fine because I had all hens. I let a few chicks grow up into more hens, and then one day someone just dropped off Hongbin. A random rooster in a cage on my property. I found out he was like the others after it was too late and he bonded to the hens.” Wonshik nodded, gulping down his breakfast. Hakyeon seemed the type to reprimand him if he spoke with his mouth full. 

“So now you have to keep them from having chicks.”

“Precisely, and Jaehwan is pushy.” 

“I can’t say I'm surprised.” Hakyeon nodded, solemnly sipping his tea. 

  
  


“Jae, love-” 

“I’m not listening,” Jaehwan interrupted him, resolutely facing Taekwoon. The two were human and hiding out in the hay loft. Hongbin stepped up more of the stairs. 

“Jaehwan-” 

“Just let him pout,” Taekwoon told him this time, looking more disgruntled than concerned for the hen. Hongbin scowled, feathers ruffling just like Jaehwan at Taekwoon's claim of pouting.

“I’m not pouting, I’m pissed!” 

“It’s not like it's my fault!” Jaehwan spun around to glare at the rooster. 

“You can control your dick! And you don’t have to listen to Hakyeon either!” Taekwoon sighed, ears folding back. This was one of those times milking time couldn’t come fast enough. He wasn’t a marriage counselor, he was a cow. He couldn’t escape though, Hongbin was still on the stairs. 

“Jaehwan, you know all i want to do is give you a nest, but i-” Jaehwan stood from the bale he was sitting on, he pushed past Hongbin on the steps, nearly knocking him off the stairs in the process. He stormed out of the barn, a determined step in his walk. Taekwoon would be concerned, if this didn’t happen every single time another hen got a nest instead of him. 

“What do i do?” Hongbin looked to Taekwoon and the cow just shrugged, standing from the hay bale. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been married to an insane hen.” Hongbin smacked him as he passed the rooster on the steps. 

Jaehwan came to stop once he had gotten to the driveway, stomping his feet as he grew teary and didn't know where to go. He needed to vent all the frustration and disappointment before he exploded. Hard to do on a farm where it was basically impossible to get away from each other. He rubbed his face, trying to wipe away the teariness. He continued on, walking to the side of the house towards the back. At least it would be more peaceful there. Behind the house was only a little garden plot and a pond. Jaehwan sat down at the edge of the pond, looking at his reflection in the mirky water. His lip stuck out in a pout, and he looked dreadful. He hugged his knees, staring. 

The reflection was distorted with a wave. Jaehwan looked up, finally noticing a duck in the water. It was brown with a long neck and looking right at Jaehwan. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'll just go.." As Jaehwan moved to stand, the duck quacked. It swam a little closer, quaking again. Jaehwan hesitantly sat back down. "I'm not exactly the best company right now, ducky…" The duck stared, almost as if imploring more. Jaehwan picked at his feathers, sniffling. "W-well, I'm the lead hen, so I'm the closest with our rooster. He's agreat bird and i love him so much he's just so- dumb, and obediant. My dream ever since I met him and we became a couple was to have a nest with him." The duck came up out of the water. It softly waddled to the spot beside Jaehwan before sitting down and looking up at him. "And like, that's not weird is it? Is it wrong for me to want a nest with my husband?" A quack. "Exactly! So i always tell him he should just do it and he seems so happy about the idea of being a dad too but… he just.. doesn't. He's too obedient to hakyeon. He's the one that tells me i can't have any babies, that he doesn't want 'any more shifters.' It's crap! This is my one dream and he won't even let me have that. All I've wanted since i was a chick was to settle down with a nice rooster and have a nest together. They both know that but do they listen? No! It feels like I'm talking to a brick wall!" Jaehwan breathed deeply, now fuming. It felt good to let it out, yell and throw a fit where he wouldn't get a snide retort in turn. 

"That's a fair reason to be upset." Jaehwan whipped his head around at the soft new voice. He'd never heard something quite like it on the farm, and he knew all the animals. Beside him was no longer a long duck. Now it was a man. A large, wet, muscular man… He had the brown feathers of the duck on his body just like Jaehwan. He had a gentle face, one that actually seemed concerned for Jaehwan's dilemma, one that had  _ listened _ to what he said. Jaehwan stammered, staring at him. "I mean, why dangle the option in front of you but never give it to you? It seems really cruel on both of their parts." 

"Who- who are you and why have you been hiding from me?" The duck laughed and Jaehwan felt his bones melt. Oh this was not good. 

"I'm Sanghyuk. I only come here every now and then." 

"I'm Jaehwan," he mumbled, dazed. Sanghyuk smiled at him and Jaehwan realized this was very not good. It looked just absolutely darling, but not in the way his Binnie's did. There was no cute dimple, or a crinkle of the nose. Sanghyuk's smile was smooth, easy.

"I'm glad to lend an ear, Jaehwan." The hen giggled involuntarily. He covered his mouth to hide it, hiding his face. "And make you feel better, I suppose." There was a tease to that, obviously picking up on the giggle. Jaehwan cleared his throat, trying to remain civil and functioning. 

"Thank you, Sanghyuk. It's very.. nice to have someone to listen."

"You don't talk to anyone else?"

"I talk to Taekwoon, but i don't really know how well he listens…"

"Have you talked to Hakyeon about your nest dilemma?" Jaehwan let out a dry laugh.

"A million times, I was yelling at him this morning because he let one of the other hens have chicks." Sanghyuk made a face, leaning in a little closer. 

"Isn't there only one rooster?"

"Yes?"

"And he's allowed to give other hens eggs?" Jaehwan pouted at Sanghyuk, picking up what he was suggesting.

"Don't look like that. It's normal for roosters to have lots of wives, safer even! I love the ladies like my sisters." 

"But it's unfair he gives them chicks and you're the only one left out." Jaehwan blinked, then looked down and nodded. 

"It is a little unfair."

"It's a lot unfair." Jaehwan scoffed, rolling his eyes in good humor.

"And what do you suggest I do, find another rooster and get even?" Sanghyuk blinked at him and Jaehwan realized his freudian slip. Is that really how he felt? He just met this duck!

"I wasn't thinking that personally, but if you want revenge I can't quite help that."

"It's not revenge, it's.. a balancing. Why should he get all these hens and eggs if I get no eggs and one cock?" Sanghyuk shrugged. He had such broad shoulders, strong. You would think him a bull he was so much bigger than Jaehwan. A big, handsome, strong duck that listened to Jaehwan. The hen began to absently pick at his feathers. 

"Would you come here more often? Just to talk? I think i really like talking to you." Sanghyuk did that warm smile again, nodding once. 

"Sure thing, Jaehwan."

"Dear, what is going on?" Jaehwan turned around at Hongbin's voice behind them. His eyes were going back and forth between Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. Sanghyuk looked back at him, the picture of innocence. 

"I was just talking to Sanghyuk." Jaehwan did the same thing, appearing as innocent as possible in front of his rooster. He tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Binnie?" Hongbin frowned, and he made a gesture for Jaehwan to come here. As a rooster, and as Hongbin in general, he was territorial of his hens. He was the flock's protector. He saw any outside body, other than Taekwoon, as a possible threat. Knowing this, jaehwan put a hand on Sanghyuk's shoulder as he got up, a delicate little motion. Barely even noticeable. Hongbin did notice though, and he glared once Jaehwan was at his side. An arm was wrapped around Jaehwan and he hummed pleasantly. 

"I'd rather we just let the duck swim. It's better that way." Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes at the rooster and Hongbin made no move to hide his displeasure. 

"But he's so sweet! He listened to me whine, and then he gave me advice!" Hongbin gave him The Look and Jaehwan had to resist a smile. Oh he could see the irritation on his face and it tasted  _ sweet _ . 

"And so can I,  _ dear _ ." Hongbin pulled him in closer to his side, grasp firm. 

"Can't I have a friend, Binnie?"

"You have Taekwoon."

"Pft, that cow?"

"I have a sense I'm not very welcome here," Sanghyuk interrupted. He stood up, and while Hongbin was busy glaring, Jaehwan's eyes were aimed considerably lower.  _ Oh my _ . 

"No no, we'll go." Jaehwan squeaked as he was lifted up, held bridal style and carried off by Hongbin. He looked over the roosters shoulder at Sanghyuk. The duck gave him a little wave goodbye. Jaehwan winked in return. 

* * *

"Taeky-moo! Where are you, dear?" Hakyeon called into the open barn. Wonshik had come in already to start his chores but came back saying he couldn't find the cow. Taekwoon usually wasn't one to wander early in the morning. He wanted his first milking of the day before he ever did anything. 

"Up here," the cow replied looking down at them from the hay loft. Hakyeon smiled up at him, while Wonshik just seemed wary. 

"Wanted the bed last night?" Taekwoon shook his head, coming down the stairs. Wonshik watched his tail wag with each step. 

"No, I was talking to Jaehwan. Then he left. Then you took too long." Taekwoon stopped in front of them, looking over Wonshik. "You're still here?"

"Taekwoon!"

"I'm a little confused too." Taekwoon cracked a little smile at that. 

"Did you not want to do the milking so you brought Hakyeon?" The farmer tugged on Taekwoon's long bovine ear, pouting. 

"Be nice to him! I taught you better manners than that." Taekwoon folded his ears back, pouting in return but looking guiltily at his feet. Wonshik blinked, suddenly having a realization hit him like a truck. 

"Wait, does- does he still make milk like," he gestured at Taekwoon's whole body, "this?" 

"Of course! He's still a cow after all. Look."

"Wait I don't-" Hakyeon moved to be behind Taekwoon, hands on his chest. He squeezed lightly, and sure enough, milk dribbled out. Taekwoon looked completely unresponsive to the motion. Wonshik blanched. 

"Oh my god…"

"It's a little odd, that he still produces milk like this. Jaehwan doesn't lay eggs as a human. We make it work though. I got one of those pumps should i ever need to milk him like-" 

"Stop! Please, I-" they both stared, Hakyeon innocently confused. He was still holding Taekwoon, now more of pinching his nipples between his knuckles. 

"I don't think he likes it," Taekwoon mumbled. Wonshik felt like he was red and his tongue tied in his mouth. 

"Don't- don't you feel weird milking a human being? And a guy no less?!" 

"But I'm a cow," Taekwoon replied simply. Wonshik wanted to groan and hide in his hands. 

"Yes but you are also human, that's his issue, creamy."

"Creamy…" Wonshik mumbled weakly.

"I personally don't have an issue. It's nothing sexual and if i dont milk him in some form he'll get sick. Milk is a very normal facet of life, Wonshik." This time, Wonshik did hide his face in his hands. 

"I know that! It's normal when it's like a mom and her baby, but not  _ this _ !" 

"I think you would feel better if you just try it yourself." Wonshik took a step away, shaking his head. 

"No, no. I am not milking a human being."

"Oh you act like you've never touched someone's chest before," Hakyeon laughed it off. Like it was funny. Like he wasn't suggesting Wonshik to come squeeze some guy's chest until milk came out. 

"I-i have!"

"Then you can do this. It's completely natural. And it will only be sexual if you make it." That earned Hakyeon an elbow to the stomach and a wail from Wonshik. He laughed both off. 

"Absolutely not. Not in a million years." Taekwoon pouted at wonshik, turning in Hakyeon's arms so they were facing each other. He tucked himself into the farmer. 

"Oh fine. Would you mind changing back, Creamy?"

"I don't feel like it."

"I'm going to use the pump then," he singsonged. Taekwoon whined.

"Hakyeon."

"It has to be done." He looked back at Wonshik again. "You're sure you don't want to help?" 

"Certain. Human animals is enough to process."

"Well then you can move on to the next chore. I'll be here if you need me." 

Wonshik gladly stepped out of the barn, nearly running over a human Jaehwan as he did. He seemed a little dazed, smiling and sleepy eyed. 

"Oh, hi Wonshik!" He smiled, big and boxy. Wonshik opened his mouth to talk, until he noticed a large red mark on the hen's neck. 

"Are you okay?" Jaehwan tried to look at it when Wonshik taped his skin. He giggled.

"Yes, Hongbinnie is just a little territorial. Is it breakfast time yet?" He asked innocently while Wonshik's brain hit a 404 error. "Hello?" Jaehwan waved a hand in front of his face. 

"You- you-"

"I'm just going to go back to the flock..." Jaehwan moved around him warily, obviously creeped out by Wonshik's sudden shut down.  _ They do it as humans too _ . Wonshik now had even more questions than answers about the animals.

**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
> [Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
> [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
> 


End file.
